


Day 2 Royai Week 2018 (Pining)

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's okay though, Mutual Pining, Royai Week, They about to throw hands, it's mostly pining and kissing, love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Riza has been reassigned to work under King Bradley, and Roy does not like it one bit. The two chance a last meeting before they're lives change temporarily.





	Day 2 Royai Week 2018 (Pining)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I changed some stuff from the office scene to fit into the story, but this is mostly canon compliant. Hope you enjoy my Day 2 piece based on the theme "Pining".

Roy had to hand it to Bradley, he had never expected it. 

The screwball he would never see coming. And here he was, forced to watch helpless as everything he cared about was ripped away from him, like a belligerent toddler with his favorite toy.

“ _ She’ll be under my watch now, _ ” he recalls the icy words, not realizing the way his hands tremble as they grip the transfer papers.

It couldn’t get any worse than this.

Roy wonders if her gut twists in dread like his. Is she afraid?

He brushes that thought away. Riza Hawkeye is fearless. She will be fine.

_ Won’t she? _

Soldiers and alchemists were one thing, but this was a practically undying monster they were dealing with.

Roy doesn’t want to think about that either.

Before he knows it, the papers in his hand are crumpled. At that moment the door swings open, and Roy feels his heart rise to his throat. 

“Lieutenant.”

She freezes, and in that split second he reads her like a book. Reads the fear, determination, and pain swirling in her amber eyes before she can clear them.

“Hello sir. I just came to… grab some of my things,” her expression is back to normal, a complete mask of calm, but Roy knows that she fights to still her hands as well.

“Of course.”

She busies herself, collecting a few books from the nearby bookshelf.

“Congratulations on your new position,” he chokes out, attempting normalcy.

She merely nods, avoiding eye contact.

“I have a date with Elizabeth tonight.”

The words tumble out before Roy can stop them, and he nearly winces. He catches the sharp intake of breath that escapes her.

“Are you sure that's wise, sir? I'm sure you are pressed with more important matters. Last I checked you were swamped with paperwork,” she replies, warning in her voice.

Roy tries to keep his tone light, but desperation creeps into it. “I just had to see her again, at least once, before I got really busy. I'll be doing double the paperwork once you're gone after all.”

His grin is teasing, to keep up appearances, but Riza can see the pleading behind his eyes. He’s cruel to ask this of her; when she knows she wishes for it as much as he.

Riza looks at him meaningfully, begging him to take the statement back, but he holds her gaze steadily.

The offer stands.

The lieutenant bites her lip, hands clenching the papers in her hands.

She should walk out.

Tell him, “I don't know if Elizabeth will even show.”

But she doesn't.

Roy looks on with those dark, sad eyes, and she looks back, and without thinking, nods.

“I'm sure Elizabeth will be glad to see you Sir. I hope you both enjoy yourselves.”

The tension in the colonel’s shoulders releases and she detects a small sigh of relief.

“Thank you for your kind words Lieutenant. Have a good day,” he replies.

“And you Sir.”

The rest of her papers all but forgotten, Riza heads out of the office. As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, the woman lets out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

What were they thinking?

 

*************

Riza stops just shy of the door to Madame Christmas’ bar, lips pursed.

This was a bad idea.

A bad idea, and she really should just turn around and go home.

But she doesn't.

The lieutenant walks in, eyes scanning for a familiar black mess of hair.

She finds it, of course.

His eyes are on her in seconds, and without a moment’s hesitation, he has an arm looped through her own.

“Allow me to escort you somewhere more comfortable Elizabeth,” he says jovially, nodding to Christmas behind the bar.

The older woman gives a sad sort of grimace and nods back.

So she knows about Bradley too.

Riza follows Roy through the back door behind the bar, and up a rickety flight of stairs. After passing Chris’ room, the colonel tries the handle of the following door.

It swings open to reveal Roy’s childhood room, and Riza almost smiles at the sight of the old books littering the desk.

The door shuts behind them, and the facade drops.

“Are you alright?” He questions immediately, hand going instinctively to her cheek.

She lets out a shuddering sigh.

“No. Yes. I don't know.” Riza breathes out a puff of air. “If I'm being honest, I'm terrified. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm strong enough to handle that monster.”

Roy’s thumb traces gentle circles across her skin and she leans into the touch.

“You don't always have to be so strong,” he mumbles, dark eyes searching her own.

Her eyes sting faintly and she scolds herself internally.

“I will be perfectly fine sir, just focus on keeping yourself out of trouble,” Riza insists, though she can feel her resolve crumbling. What in the world is he doing to her?

Suddenly Roy’s arms wrap tightly around her. His hands stroke the back of her hair gently, running through the long strands.

“ _ It’s okay if you're not fine for once, Riza _ .”

The words hit somewhere deep within the lieutenant, striking a chord long since protected. Without even realizing it, she finds her head buried in his shoulder, arms clutching him for security.

“They are taking you away from me,” she says, trying to ignore the tightness in her throat “They are trying to make you into one of their little pawns, and now there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

Roy places a kiss against her forehead, smiling. “Hey give me some credit. Aren't I supposed to be the expert chess player?”

“You can't win Roy.”

His brows furrow. “What?”

“I've seen you play before. You are excellent at the game, but you never win.” Riza closes her eyes, looking pained.

“And why is that?”

Her eyes flash back open, and she looks straight at him.

“Because you never sacrifice your queen.”

Of course she would see right through to his weakness. Just like they had.

“It's my fault you're in this position Roy,” she continues.

“It is not. You're being ridiculous.”

“And you are an awful strategist who isn't willing to make sacrifices to get to the top.”

Roy winces at the statement and Riza feels a pang of regret for her words.

_ No. She has to get through to him. Get him to start thinking clearly _ .

“Stop saying things like that! It's not true. I _ need you _ to get to the top.”

“You don't need the queen to win Colonel. That's not how chess works.”

She tries to untangle herself from his arms, but he holds firm.

“Every king needs a queen there to guide him Riza,” he replies, but she determinedly pushes against him.

“Not in chess-”

“Well maybe this isn't chess, alright?!”

Roy stands, breathing heavily. She has moved away by now, but freezes at his words.

“I could care less at how to win that stupid game if it means I have to sacrifice you, got it?”

She opens her mouth to argue, but he puts up a hand, closing his eyes.

“I want to get to the top. You're right. It's what I’ve worked for and dreamed about for most of my life. I've sure as anything lost a lot along the way, and I am not losing you too. If that is what the cost is for becoming Fuhrer, then I don't want it. You are not expendable Riza.”

The lieutenant sits on his too-small bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

“I just want you to be happy again,” she finally says, surprised at the simplicity of the phrase that tumbles from her lips. It's a childish wish, but Riza can't deny the sincerity of her words. She wants to see him smile again. For him to finally see the fruition of his blood sweat and tears. He deserves that much, and more.

The anger from earlier dissipates as quickly as it had come, leaving only longing in the heavy silence.

The mattress creaks as Roy sits beside her, and Riza allows her head to rest against his shoulder. He takes her hand, mindlessly tracing the lines of her palm.

“I am happy,” he says quietly. “It is because of  _ you _ I am happy. And I look forward to the joy I'm sure we both will feel when I finally change this country for the better.”

The conversations dwindles after that, as the pair simply enjoys each other’s presence in the stolen moment of peace.

“You know we can't do this anymore after tonight,” she mumbles, eyes closed.

Roy kisses the space behind her ear before shushing her gently.

“We can worry about ‘after tonight’ tomorrow,” he replies soothingly, pulling her down against the pillows.

Riza nods with a contented sigh as she curls up beside him.

The colonel wraps an arm around her stomach, drawing her closer.

“Whatever happens… know that I love you,” he whispers into her hair.

At first he thinks she has fallen asleep, before barely catching the warm “I love you too” that escapes from her parted lips.

Roy smiles and closes his eyes. This right here, is happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
